This invention relates to game bowling balls having a minimum weight of 8 pounds.
Regulation game bowling balls are made to American Bowling Congress specifications which state in part that bowling balls shall be constructed of a non-metallic composition material, having a maximum circumference of 27.002 inches, a minimum circumference of 26.704 inches, and a minimum ball surface hardness of 72 Shore D durometer. Also, the top portion of the ball shall not be more than 3 ounces greater than the bottom portion for balls 10 pounds or more, and the top portion of the ball shall not be more than 1 ounce greater than the bottom portion for balls less than 10 pounds, after finger and thumb hole drilling.
Most presently manufactured bowling balls are made of uniform density material throughout, or with a rubber or resin cover material encapsulating a conventional inner core, thereby providing a bowling ball having less than optimum total kinetic energy output. It is an advantageous feature of this invention to relocate an outer portion of the ball's weight toward the center. This weight distribution provides for a lower moment of inertia, a feature that is desirable when greater total kinetic energy output is desired. Greater total kinetic energy output will operate to provide more ball hooking action, and more ball drive and mixing action when hitting the pins, than is obtainable with presently available bowling balls. Also, instead of locating the top weight mass toward the surface of the ball as disclosed by Luth et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,738), Satchell (U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,007), and Sauer (U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,672), this invention offers an option by locating the top weight mass as close as possible around the high density inner core.